usscantabrianfandomcom-20200213-history
Unnamed USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) personnel
This article lists unnamed USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) personnel. Also see: *[[:Category:USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) personnel|USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) personnel]] *The Thall family *Main character families Season 1 "Catalyst, Part One" Male nurse The male nurse was one of the medical staff aboard the in 2372. When Daniel Radke and other ''Koru'' survivors were brought aboard the Cantabrian, the male nurse brought Radke's M'Tar modifications to Dr. Marie Bourget's attention. Vulcan conn officer The Vulcan conn officer took the flight controller position aboard the in 2372 after the death of Marie Senegal at Starbase Expanse 4 in 2372. He was a Vulcan. Later in the same mission, a Myhr'an attack at Starbase Expanse 3 overloaded some systems on the Cantabrian, sending a surge and subsequent explosion through the helm, killing the Vulcan conn officer. :This appears to the be same Vulcan conn officer killed in the Pendragon reality 2379 ''Cantabrian. See "Gravity" for mention of the Vulcan conn officer.'' Engineers 1 and 2 Engineers 1 and 2 worked on the in its launch bay to ready it for launch. Female engineering lieutenant The female engineering lieutenant informed Antonio Fernandes and his teams the was approaching ready-status. We assume she was the team leader for the [[USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705)#Shuttlebays and other egress points|''Titania launch bay]].'' Male security officer 1 The male security officer accompanied the away team to the Myhr'an scout ship in 2372. He couldn't believe a Myhr'an had scratched a clue into a wall with its claws. Female security officer 1 The female security officer interviewed Cadets Lisa Oh and Samuel Morgan after they discovered Nelson's body. Male security officer 2 The second male security officer reported to Captain Noah Wrightson that Nelson's death occurred sometime the night before or early that morning, and that the other Nelson Dr. Marie Bourget and others saw was an impostor. Female security officer 2 The second female security officer had her phaser drawn and ran past the Nelson clone without noticing. She accompanied the third male security officer. Male security officer 3 The third male security officer had his phaser drawn and ran past the Nelson clone without noticing. He accompanied the second female security officer. Female relief tactical bridge ensign The female relief tactical bridge ensign was working the bridge's tactical station when the three Myhr'an battle cruisers attacked the Cantabrian at Starbase Expanse 3. "Isolation" Two nurses Two nurses were gathering equipment to take with to the Transporter Room after Noah Wrightson's collapse and emergency beam-out on the surface. Security personnel Several security personnel assisted Ulitania Jonar and Yh'ahni in breaking up a fight between civilians in sections 36 and 37 on deck 7 aboard the . They got out of the fight when Jonar ordered the crowd subdued with anesthizine. Medical lab technicians Several medical lab technicians (or med techs) initially assisted Dr. Marie Bourget in her investigations into Captain Wrightson's CACS infection. Her daughter joined the team on Liz Singh's order. It is not clear if the medical lab technicians carried on working with the two or not. Category:USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) personnel Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions characters